The present invention relates generally to packaging. More particularly, the present invention relates to packaging for storing and dispensing consumable products and in particular confectionery products.
The packaging for consumable or confectionery products is very important to the look, marketing and storage of the product. Very often, in addition to text on the packaging, the packaging also attempts to visually convey a message about the type of product, the taste of the product or the purpose of the product. For example, packages for cinnamon or cherry tasting products are often red, grape tasting product packaging is often purple, etc. Once the consumer has identified a desired brand, the consumer can typically choose a product based solely on the color of the packaging.
In marketing the product, packaging can convey other information besides taste. For example, certain recent gum products have been developed that have an increased minty taste and that also whiten teeth and freshen breath. The packaging for these products can be made to look like a known tooth paste housing. The consumer can thereby associate the product with its effect by simply viewing the packaging.
There are also practical facets to packaging consumable products, namely, keeping the products from being damaged during shipping, keeping the products fresh, and in certain instances providing a reusable package. Some consumable products do not require that the packaging be robust, sturdy or reusable. For example, candy bars are typically eaten in a single sitting and do not require a reusable package. Candy bars therefore tend to be packaged in thin wrappers that the consumer tears open and discards.
Other consumable products are packaged in pieces and may or may not be provided in a reusable package, as desired by the manufacturer. If it is felt that only a portion of the products may be consumed in one sitting, the manufacturer may wish to provide a box having a hingedly connected lid.
With certain consumable products, such as gum products, the consumer tears open a package and removes a stick or piece of the product. One problem with this type of packaging is that the remaining product tends to fall out of the package after the consumer removes a number of pieces from the package. Another problem with these packages is that it becomes difficult, especially with a newly opened package, to remove a piece without ripping open a significant portion of the package.
Attempting to provide a package that holds the product even after the removal of multiple pieces can make removing the gum more difficult. Tightly packing the product may aid in holding the product at the expense of gaining access to the product.
It is therefore desirable to provide a consumable product package that maintains the products even after a number of the products have been removed.
It is also desirable to provide consumable products in a package, wherein the products are readily accessible and removable.